With constant pursuit of customers for high performance of products, outer rim fillets of a wheel have become a very important control part, and the manufacturing precision and consistency thereof directly influence the coverage and appearance of a film. If the outer rim fillets are poor in roundness and consistency, the film is not covered uniformly or is too thin, thus causing great corrosion risk, poor appearance effect and deviation defect. In actual production, burrs at the outer rim are mostly manually removed, so it is difficult to ensure the roundness and consistency of fillets. Therefore, a high-precision automatic device is needed to dress wheel rim fillets after burrs are removed.
At present, a combination of two lathes is mostly adopted for turning in wheel machining, the first stage lathe is mainly used for turning a part of outer rim, an inner rim, a central hole and a flange surface, and the second stage lathe is used for turning a cap section, outer rim fillets and the remaining non-turned outer rim. Such a machining method adopting two devices needs secondary positioning and clamping, so first stage turning and second stage turning have coaxiality deviation, it is difficult to realize high-precision dressing of outer rim fillets by means of outer rim positioning completed by the first stage turning, and a new positioning method is needed.